La hija del governador
by Alba
Summary: Jack Sparrow conoce a la hija de un governador de una pequeña isla (parece ke su destino esta unido al de ellas, xD). Intentará transformarla de una chica "fina", a una pirata libre. Todavia no esta la historia completa. Espero vuestros reviews ;-)
1. Capitulo1

En una calurosa mañana, un majestuoso barco pirata cruzaba las aguas  
del Caribe Español. Las negras velas de la nave hondeaban al ritmo  
del viento, y las olas, golpeaban contra el casco, provocando un  
agradable sonido.  
El sol asomaba, tiñendo el mar con sus primeros rayos dorados.  
  
A bordo del barco, asomado a proa, había un hombre. Un pirata muy  
famoso, odiado por mucha gente, y amado por muy poca. Un hombre  
atractivo, raro, pero especial. El capitán Jack Sparrow.  
  
Como todos los días, Jack se había levantado temprano. Acostumbraba a  
sentarse en la borda, y contemplar el amanecer, mientras bebía una  
botella de ron.  
Pero aquel día vio algo extraño. Unas tablas, al parecer de un barco  
roto, se acercaban hacia la Perla. Entre las maderas, flotaba el  
cuerpo de una muchacha joven, de unos diecinueve años de edad. Parecía  
inconsciente, pues no se movía.  
El pirata dudo entre salvar a la chica, o dejarla donde estaba. Era  
muy vago, tal vez demasiado. Finalmente, se decantó por la primera  
opción. Se ató una cuerda a la cintura, y se lanzó al agua en busca de  
la muchacha.  
Una vez la tuvo, subió de nuevo al barco. Allí la tumbó en el suelo, y  
la examinó detenidamente.  
La joven llevaba un largo vestido blanco, echo pedazos. A pesar de su  
corta edad, unas hermosas curvas se pronunciaban en su cuerpo, cosa  
que a Jack le llamó mucho la atención. Tuvo el deseo de tocarla, pero  
luchó contra su propio pensamiento.  
-Esta vez no Sparrow- se decía a sí mismo-. No por ahora. Aun así...  
le quitaré el vestido y le pondré algo más cómodo.  
Justo cuando su mano rozó el cuerpo de la joven, esta se levantó  
bruscamente, aferrándose al brazo del pirata.  
-Tranquila, no te voy a morder-dijo Jack sonriente-.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó aturdida-.  
-En muy buenas manos, sin duda.  
-Mire señor, no estoy para juegos. El barco en el que viajaba fue  
atacado por piratas hace tres días, y ahora me encuentro en manos de  
un estúpido...  
-Pirata, un estúpido pirata.  
-¿Eres un pirata?. ¡Maldita sea!, hay veces que es mejor no salir de  
casa. Escúcheme señor, quiero volver a mi isla.  
-Creo que no estas en condiciones de negociar, amor- dijo Jack con una  
amplia sonrisa siempre presente en sus labios-.  
-Mi padre es un hombre muy importante en Delia. Si no me lleva de  
regreso a allí, tendrá a toda la marina detrás suyo.  
-Primero, ya no estas en Delia, así que tus ordenes no me sirven. Y  
segundo, e salvado tu vida, y ni siquiera me lo has agradecido, ¿por  
qué iba yo a hacerte un favor?.  
La joven agachó la cabeza. Pirata o no, aquel hombre le había salvado  
la vida.  
-Supongo que tendrás algún nombre, señorita...  
-Anne, Anne Silver. Soy hija del gobernador de la isla de Delia.  
-Ahora entiendo tus aires de superioridad...- pensó en voz alta-. Yo  
soy Jack Sparrow.  
-¿Sparrow?, ¿el famoso pirata?. Entonces este barco debe ser...  
-Bienvenida a la Perla Negra querida. ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo,  
y me explicas como has llegado hasta aquí?.  
A Anne no le agradaba mucho la idea de comer con un pirata, pero  
llevaba varios días sin comer.  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Los dos bajaron al comedor. Allí sirvió un cerdo, y un par de botellas  
de ron.  
-¿Y bien?, ¿qué hace una dama tan importante como tu, sola en unas  
aguas tan peligrosas como estas?-.  
-Viajaba junto a mi padre y el resto de la tripulación a la isla de  
Xian. Habíamos sido invitados a una importante ceremonia. En el  
segundo día de travesía, un barco pirata nos asaltó. Por lo que oí  
hablar a uno de aquellos hombres, el barco se llama "Destructor"- Jack  
se agitó en la silla al oír el nombre-. Una vez saquearon mi barco, lo  
hundieron. Por suerte, conseguí escapar a tiempo. No se que habrá sido  
de mi padre. Malditos piratas- masculló-.  
-Oh, no todos los piratas somos tan malvados. Para demostrártelo,  
dejare que te quedes en la Perla, y estarás bajo mi protección, hasta  
que encuentre un sitio mejor para ti.  
-Pero tengo que volver a casa.  
-Tu casa esta muy lejos de aquí. Además, yo voy en dirección  
contraría, ¿no pretenderás que cambie el rumbo solo para llevarte a  
Delia?-.  
-Pues...  
-No deberías quejarte tanto. Si no hubiera sido por mi, hubieras  
muerto de hambre en el agua. Ve a cambiarte, tu vestido está roto. Hay  
ropa de mujer en la bodega.  
-¿Ropa de mujer?, ¿cómo es que tienes ropa de mujer?-.  
-Bueno... cuanto más cosas consiga, mejor... ¡eso no viene a cuento  
ahora!.  
  
Anne bajó a la bodega. Allí encontró ropa a su medida: unos pantalones  
negros y una camisa blanca.  
Una vez se vistió, fue de nuevo a cubierta. Jack estaba al timón.  
-Veo que te queda muy bien la ropa.  
-Ahórrate tus alabanzas.  
-Bueno, ahora que ya tienes prendas cómodas, friega el suelo de la  
cubierta.  
-¡Ni hablar!, pero, ¿quién te has pensado que soy?.  
-Escúchame bien señorita, en tu antigua vida fuiste una muchacha  
rodeada de sirvientes, nunca has tenido que trabajar. Pero ahora las  
cosas son muy distintas. Vivirás un tiempo a bordo de este barco, por  
lo que ayudaras en su mantenimiento.  
  
Anne cogió una fregona, y comenzó a limpiar el suelo entre bufidos.  
Jack la observaba sonriendo.  
-Haré una buena pirata de ti- pensó-.  
  
Por fin llegó la noche. Anne estaba agotada.  
-Muy bien querida, te has merecido un descanso.  
-¿Dónde dormiré?.  
-En mi habitación.  
-¡Ah no!, ¡eso si que no!  
-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?, nunca te haría nada malo. Todo lo  
contrario...  
-Nunca dejaría que un pirata me pusiese una mano encima.  
-¿Estas segura?- dijo pícaramente-.  
Anne amenazó con su mirada al pirata.  
-No me mires así, no querrás que...  
La muchacha le dio la espalda.  
-Solo era una broma. Entra ahí abajo, y elige la habitación que más te  
guste.  
  
Anne se marchó a un camarote, al primero que encontró. Se desplomó en  
la cama, con los brazos abiertos. No se molestó en cambiar de  
posición, así estaba muy bien. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.  
  
Pronto llegó un nuevo día. La luz entraba por una rendija de la  
puerta. Anne dormía. Siempre le había gustado dormir escuchando el  
sonido de las olas.  
-¡Arriba grumete!- Jack entró en la habitación gritando-.  
La muchacha se levantó sobresaltada.  
-¿No tenías una forma mas delicada para despertarme?.  
-Oh si. Pero si lo hubiera echo mas suavemente, estoy seguro de que no  
te hubieses levantado.  
-Maldito pirata...- masculló desperezándose-.  
-¡Date prisa!, tienes cosas que hacer.  
-Partirte la cabeza sería una de ellas.  
-¡Así me gusta, con fuerza!, ¡Arriba!.  
  
El pirata subió a cubierta, y Anne detrás de el.  
-¿No tiene una tripulación que te ayude con las tareas?.  
-Claro que la tengo. Vamos a la isla Lihal, a buscarles.  
-¡Lihal!, hace muchos años fui a Lihal. Mi padre tenía un amigo allí,  
aunque hace mucho que no le veo. Tal vez el pueda ayudarme.  
-Tal vez... - sonrió-.  
  
Jack cogió dos espadas, y le entregó una a la joven.  
-¿Qué pretendes ahora?- dijo sorprendida-.  
La respuesta fue un rápido espadazo. Anne tiró el arma al suelo y echó  
a correr.  
-Pretendo que aprendas a no hacer cosas como esa.  
-¡Has podido matarme!- dijo colocándose las manos en la cintura-.  
-Sabes que no lo haría- el pirata se divertía con los gestos de Anne-.  
Ahora, intenta no apartarte.  
Jack volvió a lanzar un espadazo. Anne no se movió del sitio,  
únicamente se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.  
-Vas mejorando- se burló el hombre-.  
Continuaron practicando con las espadas varias horas. Cuando acabaron,  
Jack estaba hambriento.  
-Ahora, ve a preparar la comida.  
-¿Cómo?. Mira Sparrow, no pienso seguir siendo tu esclava.  
-Solo quiero que aprendas. Ya has vivido muchos años sin hacer nada.  
  
La muchacha no quiso seguir discutiendo. Sabia que el pirata acabaría  
saliéndose con la suya. Se marchó a la cocina murmurando. Cuando acabó  
de cocinar, sirvió la mesa. Jack no tardó en aparecer.  
Anne apenas probó bocado. Volvió a su camarote y se acostó.  
  
Por la tarde Jack la despertó, y ordenó que limpiara su camarote.  
-¿Y por qué no lo limpias tú?.  
-Porque creo estar seguro de que el capitán, soy yo.  
  
Anne tardó varias horas en limpiar y ordenar el camarote del capitán.  
¡Nunca había visto tanto desorden!. Cuando acabó, subió a cubierta.  
Jack estaba sentado en la borda mirando al horizonte.  
-Acércate pequeña-dijo-.  
Anne se acercó a él dispuesta a decirle lo que pensaba.  
-Mira...  
-¿Nunca has visto el atardecer desde un barco?- interrumpió el-.  
-No. Siempre que viajaba en barco estaba en mi camarote.  
-Pues no sabes lo que te has perdido todo ese tiempo.  
El pirata tenía razón. El atardecer era un espectáculo maravilloso. El  
sol, lejano, se escondía cubriendo con un manto anaranjado el mar, y  
las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar débilmente.  
-Con su permiso capitán, me retiro a descansar. ¡Ahh!, procura  
despertarme con mas delicadeza mañana.  
-Como quiera señorita- hizo una reverencia-.  
  
En el camarote, Anne se tumbó en la cama.  
-Maldito Sparrow- pensó-. ¿Quien se habrá creído que es?. Me trata  
como a una esclava. Menos mal que mañana llegaremos a Lihal. Le pediré  
a mi amigo que me saque de aquí.  
  
Perdida en sus pensamientos, se durmió.  
  
Un nuevo día llegó a bordo de la Perla Negra. Jack entró despacio en  
la habitación de Anne. Se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló frente a  
ella.  
-Buenos días preciosa- dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara-.  
Anne se sentó rápidamente.  
-¿Tampoco te agrada que te despierte así?.  
-No, bueno..... sí. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado observándome?.  
-No lo suficiente- dijo con una sonrisa sugerente-.  
Anne se colocó bien la camisa, evitando que el pirata mirara a sus  
pechos.  
-Hemos llegado a Lihal - anunció Jack-.  
-¡Genial!- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-.  
  
Anne salió rápidamente del barco, seguida por Jack.  
  
Tras una hora buscando por la isla, dio con la casa de su amigo.  
-¿Así que no quieres seguir conmigo?.  
-No. Prefiero volver a mi casa.  
-De acuerdo. Pues... es una lástima. Ha sido un placer, mi lady- hizo  
una reverencia y besó su mano-.  
-Adiós.  
  
Jack se alejó del lugar, aunque no se fue muy lejos. Quería observar a  
la joven un poco mas.  
Anne llamó a la puerta. Un hombre de aspecto grave salió por ella. Era  
alto y fornido. No parecía tener mas de treinta y cinco años.  
-¡Louis!- exclamó ella-.  
-¿Quién eres?.  
-¿No te acuerdas de mi?, ¡soy Anne!.  
-¡Anne!. ¡Cuánto has crecido!, ¿porque no pasas y charlamos  
tranquilamente?.  
La joven acompañó a Louis al interior de la casa.  
La vivienda no era muy grande. Habían pocos muebles, y todo estaba  
sucio y desordenado.  
-Estas muy grande Anne. Ocho años han pasado desde la última vez que  
te vi. Ya estas echa una mujercita.  
-Parece que tu no has cambiado nada.  
-¿Qué ha sido de tu padre?- preguntó mientras bebía de una botella de  
ron-.  
-No lo se exactamente. Un barco pirata nos atacó hace seis días, y  
desde entonces no le e visto. ¡Odio a los piratas!.  
-Pues no deberías, no todos los piratas son mala gente, también los  
hay honrados- continuó bebiendo, hasta acabar con la segunda botella-.  
-Hace años pensabas todo lo contrario.  
-Hace años las cosas me iban mejor. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas del trato  
que hizo conmigo tu padre hace ocho años?. Me dijo que se había  
arruinado, que había gastado todo el dinero en ron, y que nadie debía  
enterarse de aquello. Le deje prestado mucho dinero, casi todo el que  
tenía, y el prometió devolverme el doble. No he vuelto a saber nada de  
tu padre. Por su culpa estoy arruinado, la única manera de conseguir  
algo de dinero es... por medio de la piratería.  
-¡Eres un pirata!.  
-¡Eso se lo debo a tu padre!. Llevo años queriendo vengarme de el. Y  
ahora se me presenta una buena ocasión. Puede que a el no pueda  
hacerle nada, pero te haré sufrir a ti, y eso le dolerá a el también.  
  
Louis sacó una espada, y empujó a Anne contra la pared. Después puso  
su cuerpo contra el de ella, y la presionó, haciéndole daño.  
-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No sabes lo que estas haciendo, has  
bebido demasiado.  
-No te lamentes, porque no vas a conseguir nada.  
El hombre apoyó su espada contra el pecho de Anne. La muchacha sintió  
el frío del acero.  
De repente, una bala atravesó el cuerpo de Louis. Antes de caer al  
suelo, agarró a Anne y la arrastró con el. El cadáver cayó sobre ella,  
aplastándola.  
Jack había ido a socorrer a la joven. Sabía que no estaba ocurriendo  
nada bueno, porque tardaba mucho en salir de la casa. Apartó el cuerpo  
de Louis y la ayudó a levantarse.  
-Te ofrecí mi protección, y no la aceptaste- dijo el pirata-.  
Anne estaba muy asustada. Abrazó a Jack, y comenzó a llorar.  
-Solo quería volver a casa.  
-Escúchame, yo te llevaré a casa.  
-Gracias- dijo secándose las lagrimas con su camisa-.  
-Vamonos a la Perla, hay gente que desea conocerte.  
  
Una vez a bordo, Anne conoció a la tripulación. Los piratas ya sabían  
de ella, pues Jack les había contado lo sucedido hacía dos días.  
La muchacha no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Se marchó a su camarote,  
se tumbó en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, queriendo  
evadirse del mundo exterior.  
Jack habló con los marineros, y acordaron en ir rumbo a Delia.  
  
Hasta la mañana siguiente, Anne no salió a cubierta. El ambiente que  
allí había no era de su agrado. Los hombres la piropeaban, la  
agarraban e intentaban besarla.  
Uno de los piratas, al parecer borracho, la abrazó y tocó su trasero.  
Después la besó, e intentó arrastrarla a su camarote.  
Jack apareció detrás de el, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo  
inconsciente.  
-No les hagas caso, llevan mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer, y eso  
les hace perder la cabeza.  
La joven volvió a su camarote. Antes, cuando en el barco estaban solos  
ella y Jack se sentía mejor, a pesar de los duros trabajos que tenía  
que hacer. Pero no soportaba a aquella panda de borrachos.  
  
Pasaron dos días desde que habían salido de Lihal. Anne no había  
salido de su aposento, ni siquiera para comer. La falta de aire fresco  
y el hambre hicieron que cayera enferma.  
Jack, que hasta entonces había estado muy ocupado, fue a verla. Cuando  
entró en la habitación la vio tumbada en la cama, con muy mal aspecto.  
Se acercó a ella, y tocó su frente.  
-Estas ardiendo en fiebre. ¡Traedme un trapo mojado!- ordenó con un  
grito a sus piratas-.  
Enseguida un hombre bajó con un trapo húmedo.  
Jack se lo colocó a Anne en la frente.  
-A sido una equivocación el haberte traído conmigo. Parece ser que la  
vida en alta mar no es para ti. Aunque si te hubiera dejado en Lihal,  
tampoco hubieras podido sobrevivir. Nunca has estado sola, y no sabes  
como arreglártelas. Allí no hubieran tardado en matarte, o en tratarte  
como a una fulana.  
-Siento ser un estorbo para ti. Cuando lleguemos a Delia serás  
recompensado por las molestias.  
-¡Oh, no!, ¡ninguna mujer es una molestia para mi!.  
El pirata se puso de pie y se fue a la puerta. Anne le siguió con la  
mirada.  
-Será mejor que descanses- se marchó de la habitación-.  
  
Dos días mas pasaron desde que Anne enfermó. En ningún momento había  
salido de su camarote, y casi no había comido, a pesar de que Jack le  
llevaba comida.  
En el mediodía de aquella jornada, Jack entró en la habitación de  
ella.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras-.  
-Mejor, gracias.  
-Siento tener que decirte esto pero... te traigo malas noticias. Hace  
dos horas hemos llegado a la Isla de Delia, y al parecer, a sido  
atacada.  
-¡No puede ser!.  
-He mandado a dos hombres para que averigüen más. No tardaran en  
volver.  
-Es como si una maldición hubiera caído sobre mi.  
-Créeme preciosa, una maldición es peor que esto.  
  
Dos hombres entraron corriendo en el camarote.  
-Capitán, todas la casas han sido saqueadas y destruidas. Han raptado  
a todos las mujeres y niños, y han matado a muchos hombres. Solo han  
quedado ancianos.  
-¿Y no sabéis quien a provocado todo eso?.  
-Un anciano nos dijo que había sido un barco pirata, pero no nos dio  
más detalles.  
-Interesante...  
  
Anne se levantó y salió a cubierta. Cuando vio el desastre que había  
en Delia, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Jack apareció  
detrás de ella, y puso la mano en su hombro  
-Anne y yo bajaremos a tierra. Quedaos aquí vigilando el barco- ordenó  
a sus hombres-.  
  
El pirata y la muchacha bajaron del barco.  
Anne caminaba delante, a paso rápido, y Jack la seguía.  
-¿A dónde vas?.  
-A mi casa.  
  
Pronto llegaron a un enorme edificio. Entraron, y vieron que todos los  
muebles habían sido destrozados y quemados.  
-¡Padre!- gritó ella-.  
No obtuvo respuesta, ya que no había nadie en la casa.  
-Creo que alguien se ha propuesto destrozar la vida de mi padre, o la  
mía.  
-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?. Aquí ya no quedan alimentos, ni nada con  
lo que puedas subsistir. Los piratas se lo han llevado todo de la  
isla.  
  
De repente, unas voces que provenían de la calle, llamaban a Anne a  
gritos. La joven salió de la casa, y vio un gran grupo de ancianos.  
-¡Nos hemos quedado sin dinero, sin comida, sin mujeres y sin niños!-  
dijo el portavoz-. ¡Haz algo!.  
-No puedo hacer nada. Los piratas también han saqueado mi casa, estoy  
en las mismas condiciones que vosotros.  
-Pero eres la hija del gobernador, y por tanto, la responsable.  
-Lo mejor será que pidamos ayuda a gente de otra isla.  
-¿Y quien nos ayudará?. Por culpa de tu padre estamos enemistados con  
todo el mundo. Seguro que tiene que ver algo con esto. ¡Siempre a sido  
un borracho fracasado!.  
-¡Eso es mentira!.  
-O puede que hayas sido tu. ¿Cómo es que estás en compañía de un  
pirata?, ¿teníais planeado atacar Delia?. Maldita seas tu, y toda tu  
familia. ¡A por ella!.  
-¡No!, ¡escuchadme!.  
  
Los ancianos se abalanzaron sobre Anne, con palos y cuchillos en las  
manos.  
Jack la agarró de un brazo, y echaron a correr.  
  
Llegaron fatigados al barco.  
-¿Esta bien capitán?.  
-Si... ¡Levad el ancla, rápido!. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.  
  
La perla partió de el muelle.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, no tengo sitió a donde ir- se preguntó Anne  
en voz alta-.  
-Puedes quedarte conmigo. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?. Comida en  
abundancia, grandes tesoros, aventuras, y la compañía de un atractivo  
pirata.  
-¿Eres así de modesto siempre?.  
-Solo con las damas- hizo una reverencia-.  
-Capitán- interrumpió un hombre-, debemos decidir el destino.  
-¿Qué opciones hay?.  
-Estamos cerca de Isla Xian, a tres días de aquí. Es una isla pequeña,  
pero llena de gente importante y rica.  
-Pues... ¡rumbo a Xian!.  
-A la orden capitán.  
Jack se giró hacia Anne, para seguir hablando con ella. Pero la joven  
ya no estaba allí, se había marchado a su aposento.  
El pirata fue a buscarla. Cuando entró, la vio sin camisa.  
-¡¡¡Sal de aquí!!!- cogió rápidamente una sábana y se tapó los pechos-  
.  
-Oh, perdona, no sabía que te estabas cambiando de ropa...- dijo  
tranquilamente-.  
-¡¡¡He dicho que salgas!!!.  
-No hace falta querida, me daré la vuelta, y no miraré.  
Jack se dio la vuelta, aunque de vez en cuando, giraba la cabeza, y  
veía el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Varias veces había tenido ganas de  
acariciar su piel, pero en aquellos momentos su deseo era mayor.  
-Ya está. Podrías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.  
-No se que tanto te preocupa que vea tu cuerpo, e visto los de muchas  
mujeres, así que... ¿por qué no vuelves a quitarte la camisa?.  
-¿Y por qué no te quitas tu la tuya?- Anne siguió el juego del pirata-  
.  
-No hay problema- dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarse la camisa.  
-Solo bromeaba- se tapó los ojos-.  
-Vaya, ¿es que nunca has visto el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre? ,  
¿nunca has estado con uno?- volvió a colocarse la camisa-.  
-No. Mi padre me decía que soy demasiado joven para estar con hombres.  
Nunca me dejaba acercarme a uno.  
-¿Joven?. Suerte tienes de que nos hayamos conocido. ¡Yo te enseñaré a  
ser libre!. Estando a bordo de este barco podrás hacer lo que quieras,  
podrás decidir lo que quieres hacer con tu vida porque, la Perla Negra  
representa... ¡representa la libertad!.  
-¿En serio podré hacer lo que yo quiera?. ¿Entonces porqué tengo que  
fregar, limpiar, ordenar, cocinar...?.  
-Eso se acabó querida, a partir de ahora, se acabaron los trabajos  
para ti.  
-¿No decías que tenía que trabajar para aprender?.  
-Ahora aprenderás cosas muy distintas. Aprenderás a sobrevivir por tu  
cuenta.  
-¿Y debo darte las gracias por eso?.  
-Con un beso me basta- dijo guiñando un ojo-.  
-Pero solo uno- la joven le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-.  
Anne se sentía muy bien con el pirata. El la hacía reír. En siete días  
que llevaba con el le había cogido cariño, y comenzó a quererle como a  
un hermano.  
-Me alegra que hayas cambiado tu idea sobre los piratas, amor.  
-Aún no la e cambiado del todo. Si todos los piratas son como tú, creo  
que seguiré pensando que son despreciables- se burló ella-.  
-Me siento muy halagado pequeña.  
Los dos se observaron en silencio durante un momento.  
  
-¡Capitán, se nos acerca un barco pirata!- dijo una voz que provenía  
de la cubierta.  
-Anne, coge tu espada.  
-No, yo no puedo...  
-¡Por la libertad!, ¡vamos!, no te arrepentirás.  
Jack se marchó corriendo.  
  
Anne no sabía que hacer. No quería convertirse en una sangrienta  
pirata, aunque ahora formaba parte de una tripulación de corsarios.  
-Pero si me quedo escondida aquí- pensó-, seguiré siendo una cobarde  
el resto de mi vida.  
  
La muchacha cogió la espada y subió a la cubierta.  
-Me alegra verte aquí- dijo Jack-.  
-Pero... no estoy segura de lo que debo hacer.  
-Mantente siempre a mi lado, y defiéndete.  
-¿Cómo?.  
-Utiliza lo que te enseñé hace unos días.  
-De acuerdo...- todavía estaba insegura-.  
-No tengas miedo. Únicamente... disfruta.  
  
El barco enemigo se colocó al lado de la Perla. Los cañones de uno y  
otro barco disparaban con fuerza.  
Los piratas comenzaron a abordar la Perla Negra.  
-¡Adelante pequeña!- dijo Jack echando a correr hacia los piratas-.  
  
Anne tenía miedo. Jack se había alejado, y no había podido seguirle.  
Sus hombres luchaban con valentía, sin embargo, ella no se movía del  
sitio. El miedo la paralizaba.  
Un hombre corpulento la atacó. La muchacha esquivó el golpe  
instintivamente, y le lanzó una patada a las zonas más intimas. El  
hombre cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. La joven aprovechó el  
momento, y clavó la espada en la espalda del pirata.  
-Acabo de matar a un hombre- pensó-.  
Se sentía mal por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque, por otra parte  
estaba satisfecha.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- le avisó un hombre-.  
Anne se dio la vuelta. Un pirata estaba a punto de atravesarla con la  
espada. Por suerte, Jack fue más rápido y le mató.  
-Sígueme.  
  
Anne siguió al pirata por una tabla de madera que unía a los dos  
barcos. Jack mató a varios piratas que se cruzaron en su camino. Tan  
solo tres, porque los demás seguían luchando en la Perla.  
Entraron en la bodega. En ella habían muchos tesoros.  
-Coge todo lo que puedas.  
-¡Pero eso es robar!.  
-No, eso es tomar prestado...¡pues claro que es robar!. No pretenderás  
que le pida permiso al capitán para que me deje llevarme su oro, ¿no?.  
Piénsalo bien. Con estos tesoros podremos comprar comida en  
abundancia, y celebrar muchas fiestas.  
  
Anne comenzó a coger oro y joyas y las echó en un baúl grande.  
Encontró un pequeño cofre de plata, y se lo metió en el bolsillo.  
Jack llenó el baúl y sus bolsillos de monedas, pequeñas estatuas,  
oro...  
-Vámonos. Este barco está a punto de saltar por los aires.  
  
Anne y Jack salieron del barco con el baúl que habían llenado.  
  
En la Perla, la batalla había acabado. Habían aprisionado a dos  
piratas, y a los demás los habían matado. La nave enemiga se perdió en  
el fondo del mar.  
Jack puso el baúl en el suelo y lo abrió. Todos lo miraron  
maravillados.  
-¡Un hurra por nuestro capitán!- dijo un hombre-.  
-¡Hurra!- vitorearon todos-.  
-Llevadlo a la bodega, y contad cuanto hemos ganado esta vez. Encerrad  
a los prisioneros en la celda.  
  
Todos los hombre se pusieron en marcha. Algunos se fueron a contar el  
tesoro, otros a cocinar, y unos cuantos se fueron a limpiar los  
camarotes.  
Jack se fue al timón, y Anne le acompañó.  
-Lo has hecho muy bien pequeña.  
-¿En serio?, vaya...gracias.  
-Es el primer tesoro que consigues, y no será el último.  
-¿Estáis metidos en peleas todos los días?.  
-Somos piratas. Por cierto, tengo una pequeña curiosidad...¿siempre te  
defiendes pegando una patada en las zonas íntimas?.  
-No... pero esta vez me a salvado esa técnica- se ruborizó-.  
Jack soltó una larga carcajada.  
-Ve a descansar. Más tarde me pasaré por tu camarote, y seguiremos con  
la charla.  
  
Anne marchó a su aposento. Mientras se quitaba el pantalón, se acordó  
del pequeño cofre de plata que había cogido. Se sentó en la cama y lo  
abrió. En su interior había un hermoso collar. La cadena era de plata,  
y el colgante tenía forma de un pequeño delfín, y los ojos del animal  
eran dos pequeñas esmeraldas. Lo observó maravillada durante un rato,  
y después se lo puso.  
A gusto con lo que había echo, se tumbó en la cama, y se durmió.  
  
Era la hora del crepúsculo. Jack entró en el camarote de la joven. Se  
acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama. Se dio cuenta del collar que  
llevaba puesto.  
-Solo me quedaré un rato más en la cama, padre- dijo en sueños-.  
Jack sonrió ante la frase.  
-Despierta- susurró-.  
Anne abrió los ojos lentamente.  
-¿Qué hora es?.  
-La hora que más me gusta del día. ¿No vas a levantarte a ver el  
atardecer?.  
Anne afirmó con la cabeza. Se levantó y fue junto a Jack a la  
cubierta. Juntos se sentaron en la borda de proa.  
-Bonito collar.  
-Así que ya te has dado cuenta. Estaba dentro de un pequeño cofre que  
cogí.  
-Es el primer premio que consigues en tu camino a la libertad.  
-La libertad...- suspiró ella-.  
-¿Cómo era tu vida anterior?, ¿cómo te iba siendo la hija de el  
gobernador?.  
-Estaba todo el día en ceremonias, me obligaban a vestirme con  
incómodos vestidos y corsés, no podía salir sola a la calle, tan solo  
acompañada de mi padre, y pretendían casarme con un hombre al que no  
amaba.  
-Vaya... nunca me hubiera imaginado que tu vida ha sido tan dura. Y  
ese hombre...¿todavía estas comprometida con el?.  
-Si... o no. No lo se. Aunque me gustaría creer que no. ¿Tu estás  
comprometido con alguien?- preguntó curiosa-.  
-No, no me gusta comprometerme con las mujeres. Soy incapaz de estar  
con una más de un día seguido.  
-Pero algún día tendrás que sentar la cabeza, ¿no crees?- dijo riendo-  
.  
-Eso creo...- rió el también-.  
  
Jack había comenzado a querer a Anne, pero no solo como a una amiga y  
aprendiz, sino como a algo más. A pesar de que había intentado  
controlar sus sentimientos, comenzaba a amar a la mujer.  
Por su parte, Anne comenzaba a confundir sus sentimientos. Sabía que  
quería al pirata, pero no estaba segura de que manera.  
  
Juntos continuaron mirando al horizonte, hasta que la luna llena  
estuvo en lo alto del cielo.  
  
Una campana sonó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha y el  
pirata.  
-La cena esta servida- anunciaba un hombre-.  
Jack y Anne fueron a cenar. Bebieron mucho ron, unas dos botellas cada  
uno, para festejar la victoria que habían conseguido aquella tarde.  
-Me voy a dormir- dijo Anne cuando acabó de comer-.  
Jack la acompañó. Los dos iban riendo casi sin motivo, ya que estaban  
borrachos.  
  
En el camarote Jack jugaba con Anne. La abrazaba, la alzaba, y ella  
reía.  
La muchacha se tiró a la cama, boca arriba, y Jack se tumbó encima de  
ella.  
-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa?.  
-Unas diez veces.  
-Pues te lo vuelvo a repetir.  
Jack comenzó a cabecear. Poco a poco apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de  
ella y se quedó dormido.  
Anne comenzó a tatarear una canción. Aquella canción que su padre le  
cantaba cuando era pequeña. Ella también se durmió.  
  
Era por la mañana de nuevo. Anne abrió los ojos poco a poco. Cuando  
vio al pirata encima suyo, se inquietó.  
-¡Jack!- le agitó para que se despertara-.  
-¿Qué...?- dijo bostezando-.  
-¡Estas encima mío!, ¡has dormido toda la noche sobre mi!.  
-¿Y...?.  
-No ha pasado nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir, ¿verdad?.  
-No. Nos dormimos demasiado pronto. Una lástima...  
-¡Jack!- dijo ruborizada-.  
El pirata se levantó, se desperezó y se colocó bien la camisa. Anne se  
sentó en la cama.  
-No hace falta que te levantes todavía. Hoy no tienes nada que hacer.  
-Aún así, creo que me levantaré ya. Aquí me aburriré sola.  
-Si quieres me quedo contigo, y nos entretenemos juntos...-sugirió el-  
.  
-¡Oye!- dijo sonrojándose todavía más-. ¿Es que no sabes pensar en  
otra cosa que no sea...?.  
-Contigo delante me es muy difícil.  
Anne comenzó a andar y se paró junto al pirata.  
-Voy a tomar algo de aire, aquí empieza a hacer algo de calor-susurró-  
.  
Jack tragó saliva, e intentó contenerse.  
-Tal vez yo pueda acabar con ese calor.  
Anne guiñó un ojo y subió a la cubierta.  
  
-Anne, hemos encontrado restos de un barco en el agua, tal vez sean  
del barco en el que viajabas hace 8 días. Por lo que Jack nos contó  
naufragó por aquí- dijo Ryan, el segundo encargado del barco-.  
La joven se asomó por la borda y vio las maderas y barriles que  
flotaban en el agua.  
-Si, es ese barco. Iré a investigar, puede que haya algo que me diga  
donde esta mi padre.  
-Pero no puedes hacer eso, estamos en alta mar. Hay muchos tiburones  
rondando por aquí. Mandaré a tres personas en un bote para que recojan  
los barriles. Si quieres puedes ir con ellos, pero no te tires al  
agua.  
  
Los piratas echaron al agua un pequeño bote. Anne subió junto a dos  
hombres más.  
Recogían los barriles que estaban cerrados y en buenas condiciones.  
De repente, la muchacha se tiró al mar, y se sumergió en el agua.  
-¡Se a tirado al agua!- gritaban los hombres-.  
-¿Cómo?- dijo Jack-. ¿Qué hace Anne hay abajo?.  
-Fue en busca de los barriles-dijo Ryan-. Le dije que no se tirara al  
agua, pero no ha querido obedecerme.  
  
La muchacha emergió y subió al bote.  
-No hay nada hay abajo. Tan solo el barco echo pedazos.  
  
Los piratas condujeron la barca hacía la Perla y subieron a ella.  
Cogieron los barriles que habían conseguido y los llevaron a la  
bodega. Pronto estuvo todo el mundo en movimiento.  
Jack se acercó a Anne.  
-Acabas de hacer algo muy peligroso, pequeña.  
-Cierto, y no e sentido miedo. Voy mejorando.  
-No vuelvas a darme esos sustos nunca más- dijo sonriendo-.  
-A la orden mi capitán- se burló ella-.  
-Vaya, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que estas  
mojada.  
-Te lo dije hace ocho días y te lo repetiré... ahórrate tus alabanzas,  
porque no funcionan- rió-.  
Jack puso sus manos en la cintura de Anne, y la acercó hacia el.  
Estuvo a punto de besarla, pero la muchacha se libró de sus manos.  
-Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar de ropa...- se fue-.  
  
Mientras se quitaba la camisa, pensaba lo que Jack había echo hacía  
unos minutos.  
-Ha intentado besarme...  
  
El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad.  
  
En la jornada siguiente, Anne se levantó la primera. Se vistió y subió  
a la cubierta. Se subió a unas cajas y se agarró a unas cuerdas, para  
poder ver mejor el alba.  
Unas manos agarraron su cintura.  
-Jack...- suspiró ella sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta-.  
-¿Qué tal has dormido preciosa?.  
-No muy bien, he estado toda la noche pensando.  
-¿En que pensabas?.  
-No, nada, no importa. Por cierto... la Isla a la que me dirigía con  
mi padre hace días era a Xian. Lo recordé anoche. Habíamos sido  
invitados a la boda del hijo del gobernador de esa isla.  
-¿Y ya se han casado?.  
-No, aún no. Se casan mañana. Fuimos unos días antes porque mi padre  
tenía unos tratos pendientes con algunas personas de allí.  
-¡Perfecto!, nos colaremos en esa boda y cogeremos de todo.  
-¡No puedes hace eso!. El hijo del gobernador, John, es mi amigo.  
-¿Tan solo amigo?-sonrió-.  
-Si...bueno... es una historia muy larga.  
-La mañana también es muy larga querida.  
-Pues...-comenzó-. Hace dos años, me enamoré de el, y al igual el de  
mi. Pero su padre no quiso aceptar nuestra relación. En realidad, no  
quería aceptar a mi padre. El quería casar a su hijo con alguien mas  
importante, mas adinerado. Finalmente, escogió para John a una joven,  
hija de un millonario.  
-¡Oh!, una bonita historia. Pues se te presenta el momento ideal para  
vengarte. Te llevarás grandes riquezas de ese hombre, y... podrás  
darle celos.  
-¿Qué estás sugiriendo?.  
-Estoy seguro de que te lo estás imaginado- guiñó un ojo-.  
-¡Ni hablar!, escúchame Jack, para mi eres como un herm...  
Jack no la dejó acabar la frase. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la  
besó.  
Anne se separó de el.  
-Creo que te estás confundiendo. Lo siento.- se marchó a su aposento-.  
  
En el camarote, la joven estaba asombrada.  
-Acaba de besarme... y yo le e rechazado. ¿He hecho lo correcto?.  
Ahora si que estoy echa un lió... ya no se que es lo que  
verdaderamente siento.  
  
-¡Tierra a la vista!- gritó Ryan desde la cubierta-.  
Anne subió corriendo. Todos los piratas saltaban de alegría, pues ya  
sabían lo que Jack se proponía.  
-Respecto a lo de antes...- dijo Jack-.  
-No pasa nada, no te preocupes por eso ahora-dijo forzando una sonrisa-  
.  
-Bien... vente a mi camarote, debemos hacer planes.  
  
La joven siguió a Jack. Allí estaba Ryan.  
-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer señor?.  
-No lo se exactamente... ¿qué nos propones Anne?.  
-Bueno... toda la gente estará disfrazada por la calle hasta mañana  
por la noche. Podríamos buscar unos disfraces.  
-¡Buena idea preciosa!. Ryan, ordena a todos que vayan a las bodegas y  
busque algo que ponerse.  
-A la orden capitán- se marchó-.  
-¿Y yo que llevaré?.  
-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.  
Jack sacó de debajo de la cama una caja y la abrió. En su interior  
estaba el vestido que Anne llevaba puesto el día que se conocieron,  
aunque ya no estaba roto.  
-¡Increíble!, ¿cómo es que ya no está roto?.  
-Lo llevé a arreglar a Lihal, el día que te fuiste con tu "amigo".  
Sabía que sería útil en algún momento.  
-¡Muchas gracias!. Y tu... ¿qué llevarás puesto?.  
-Yo iré así.  
-¿Vestido de pirata?.  
-Exacto. Iré disfrazado de pirata.  
-Hubiera sido divertido verte con un disfraz- rió-. Bueno, será mejor  
que me vaya a cambiar.  
  
La joven se fue a su camarote. Allí se puso el vestido blanco. Cuando  
ya estuvo vestida, salió a la cubierta. Todos los piratas la miraban  
embobados.  
Anne estaba muy hermosa. Se había dejado el largo pelo suelto, como  
siempre, aunque se lo había peinado mejor. De su cuello colgaba el  
hermoso collar plateado.  
-Pareces una verdadera reina vestida así- dijo Jack-.  
-Gracias- dijo tímidamente-.  
  
Todos los piratas estaba disfrazados. La mayoría de ellos, iban  
vestidos de mujer, algo que a Anne le resultó muy gracioso.  
-¡Muy bien grumetes!, a llegado la hora de conseguir una gran cantidad  
de oro. Mañana por la tarde será la boda. Disfrutad y coged todo lo  
que podáis. ¡Adelante!.  
  
Los piratas bajaron del barco corriendo, como niños pequeños que salen  
contentos de la escuela.  
-Mi lady, vayamos a dar una vuelta.  
  
Jack y Anne pasearon por la ciudad durante varias horas. Cansados de  
dar vueltas, entraron en una taberna.  
Jack pidió dos jarras de ron en la barra, y se sentó con Anne en una  
mesa.  
La gente bailaba y se divertía en el centro de la tasca. También  
habían fulanas, ofreciendo sus servicios a hombre borrachos. Una de  
ellas se acercó a Jack.  
-Te invito a una jarra de ron si vienes a charlar un rato conmigo.  
-Nunca me resistiría al encanto de una jarra de ron... y al de una  
mujer. Anne espérame aquí.  
  
El pirata se marchó con la fulana. Anne sentía rabia. Ahora comprendía  
las verdaderas intenciones del hombre. Únicamente quería acostarse con  
una mujer, por eso había sido tan amable con ella aquellos días.  
-Al fin y al cabo, todos los piratas son iguales- pensó-.  
Giró su vista hacia Jack. Vio como cortejaba a la mujer. Unas lagrimas  
lucharon por aparecer en sus ojos, pero consiguió retenerlas.  
Mordiéndose el labio inferior, de rabia, salió de la taberna y se  
dirigió el muelle.  
Cuando había visto a Jack con otra mujer, había comprendido lo que  
realmente sentía por el. Hacía días que había dejado de quererle como  
a un hermano, pero no había querido darse cuenta hasta entonces. Ella  
le amaba, ahora lo tenía claro. Sin embargo, el amor y el desamor  
habían pasado por ella en muy poco tiempo, al ver a Jack yéndose con  
una mujer cualquiera.  
-Le odio- pensaba-.  
Aquella noche la pasó en una posada.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, mientras caminaba por la calle, vio a Jack a lo  
lejos.  
-Bueno, ahí está- pensó-. Supongo que a partir de ahora le trataré  
como capitán, hasta que encuentre a mi padre y pueda volver con el.  
  
El pirata se dio cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha.  
-¡Anne!- llamó mientras se acercaba a ella-.  
-Buenos días mi capitán- dijo sin mirarle-.  
-¿A dónde te fuiste anoche?, me tenías muy preocupado.  
-A mi no me pareció eso- masculló ella-.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?.  
La joven le miró a los ojos. El pirata entendió enseguida el motivo  
por el cual estaba enfadada.  
-Escucha, esa mujer me emborrachó. No sabía lo que hacía. Además,  
llevo demasiado tiempo sin sentir el calor de una mujer y... bueno...  
las ganas son las ganas...  
-Sabía que eras como todos los demás- dijo asqueada-.  
-Vamos preciosa, no te enfades.  
-No es solo eso. ¡Me dejaste sola!, sabes perfectamente que nunca he  
estado sola, y no te preocupaste por mi en ningún solo momento.  
Oh, es igual. Supongo que ya no te importa lo que me suceda. Después  
de todo... ,lo que querías de una mujer, ya lo has conseguido.  
-Oye Anne...  
-Olvídalo. Ya no hay nada de que hablar. Esta noche estaré en la casa  
del gobernador, por si sigues con la idea de robar. Nos vemos.  
  
La joven se marchó de allí. Jack se quedó paralizado. Sabía que lo  
había fastidiado todo.  
  
Por la noche, Anne llegó a la puerta de la casa del gobernador. El  
pirata la esperaba allí.  
-Estas muy hermosa a la luz de la luna.  
Anne le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.  
  
Los dos fueron a entrar en la casa. El mayordomo pidió sus nombres.  
-Anne Silver, de Delia.  
-Y el señor...  
-Viene conmigo.  
-Si, voy con ella- dijo Jack sonriendo-.  
-Muy bien señorita Silver, que disfrute.  
  
Dentro había mucha gente. Algunos iban con trajes de gala, y otros  
disfrazados.  
-¡Anne!- llamó alguien-.  
La joven se dio la vuelta y vio a John. Contenta, le dio un abrazo.  
-¡Cuánto tiempo!, ¿cómo te va?- dijo John-.  
-No sabría por donde empezar a contarte, ¡me han pasado tantas cosas!.  
-A mi también me han pasado muchas cosas, y no todas buenas... . Mi  
padre se fue hace dos meses a Itíra y me dejó solo. Ahora soy el  
Gobernador de Xian. ¿Cómo es que tu padre no está aquí?.  
-No ha podido venir...  
-¿Has venido sola?.  
-Oh, no. Vengo con el- señaló a Jack-.  
-Felicidades muchacho. Por cierto, bonita casa- dijo Jack-.  
-Gra...gracias. Bueno Anne, debo ir a prepararme, la boda está a punto  
de comenzar. Adiós.  
-Adiós...  
-Sigues enamorada de el, ¿verdad?- dijo Jack sonriente-.  
-Ni siquiera estoy segura de saber lo que es el amor... . Bueno, ve a  
lo que querías hacer. Los cubiertos son de plata- se burló ella-.  
Pronto comenzó la ceremonia. Jack aprovechó para robar. Cogió todo lo  
que pudo, mientas los invitados estaba distraídos.  
  
Una vez acabó la celebración, comenzó a sonar la música. Las parejas  
bailaban en el centro de un gran salón. Anne estaba sentada.  
-¿Me concede este baile, mi lady?- dijo Jack haciendo una reverencia-.  
  
Anne aceptó, aunque no sabía por que lo hizo.  
La joven y el pirata bailaron durante largo tiempo.  
-No lo haces nada mal- dijo ella-.  
-No es la primera vez que me cuelo en una boda.  
  
Los músicos comenzaron a tocar música lenta. Las parejas se agarraron  
y bailaron pegados. Jack abrazó a Anne.  
-¿Pero que haces?.  
-Sígueme la corriente, ¿no querrás que nos descubran?.  
Anne suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del pirata. No quería  
admitirlo, pero se sentía muy a gusto así. Si Jack no se hubiera ido  
con la fulana el día anterior, se hubiera atrevido a decirle que le  
quería en aquellos momentos.  
-Me gustaría aclarar lo de ayer- dijo Jack-.  
-Ya te he dicho que no hay nada de que hablar. Creo que me quedaré a  
vivir aquí.  
-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido-.  
-John me ayudará a encontrar una casa.  
-¿Qué pasa con la libertad?.  
-Creo que ya e sido libre demasiado tiempo. Además, ya no hay nada que  
se me haya perdido en el mar.  
-¿Y tu padre?.  
-Algo me hace pensar que está muerto.  
-¿Y que pasará conmigo?, ¿me dejarás solo?.  
-Tu no me necesitas.  
-Claro que te necesito. Anne, yo quería decirte que...  
  
De repente, los gritos de un hombre interrumpieron a Jack.  
-¡Es un pirata!- dijo el hombre-.  
-Te equivocas, solo es un disfraz. Creo que has bebido demasiado  
amigo.  
-Recuerdo tu cara. ¡Tu asaltaste mi barco mercante hace dos meses!.  
  
La gente miraba asombrada. Unos guardias, junto a John, aparecieron  
cerca de Jack.  
-Apresadle- ordenó John-.  
-¡No!- interrumpió Anne-.  
-Será mejor que tu no te metas- dijo John apartando a la joven-.  
-John, no hagas eso por favor.  
-Lo siento Anne. ¡Apresadla a ella también!.  
-¡No puedes hacerme esto!.  
-Estás con un pirata, por lo tanto tu también lo eres.  
-No eres el mismo de siempre...  
John le dio una bofetada.  
-¿Crees que puedes aparecer en mi vida de nuevo y decirme como  
vivirla?. No tienes idea de lo que e sufrido todo este tiempo.  
  
Jack consiguió librarse de los guardias. De un puñetazo derribó a  
John.  
-No se debe pegar a una dama, y menos a esta.  
  
El pirata agarró de la mano a Anne, y juntos escaparon corriendo.  
  
Pronto llegó a los oídos de toda la gente de la isla que dos piratas  
habían escapado. Toda la guardia los buscaba.  
  
Anne y Jack entraron en un pequeño establo. Subieron a la parte alta  
del recinto, y se tumbaron en un montón de paja, agotados por la  
carrera.  
-Esta es la segunda persona que me traiciona en diez días. Ya no se en  
quien confiar...  
-Confía en mi. Hasta ahora no te e dado ningún motivo para que no lo  
hagas.  
-Jack, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi estos días. Si no  
hubiera sido por ti, ahora estaría muerta. Me has enseñado a ser  
libre, ha valerme por mi misma. Y siento haberme enfadado contigo de  
esa manera tan tonta. Supongo que me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos.  
-¿Tus sentimientos?.  
Anne asintió con la cabeza y se sentó. Jack se sentó también.  
-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- preguntó el pirata-.  
-¿Qué sientes tu?.  
-Yo... te quiero.  
-¿Co...cómo?.  
-Llevo muchos días intentando decírtelo, pero no me atrevía.  
Anne estaba indecisa. Amaba al pirata, pero una y otra vez le venía a  
la mente la fulana. Sin embargo, dejó que su corazón decidiera por  
ella.  
-Yo también te quiero- dijo tímidamente-. Desde el día que me besaste  
por primera vez, supe que te quería.  
  
Jack no la dejó hablar más. Desde el primer día que la vio, sintió  
ganas de acariciarla, de abrazarla con fuerza, y así hizo.  
Comenzó a besarla con ternura, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Anne se  
tumbó sobre la paja.  
Era la primera vez que un hombre acariciaba su piel. Y ese hombre era  
Jack Sparrow, el hombre al que amaba.  
El pirata se sacó su camisa y se tumbó sobre ella. Lentamente fue  
recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, haciendo una parada en los  
pechos. Había estado con muchas mujeres distintas, pero ninguna era  
como ella.  
La joven le besaba ansiosa en el cuello y en los labios. Sus manos  
acariciaban el pecho del hombre, y después la espalda, descendiendo  
poco a poco.  
Jack subió la parte de abajo del vestido y se bajó un poco los  
pantalones, lo suficiente como para poder tomar el cuerpo de ella.  
Cuando Anne sintió como Jack la tomaba, gimió. No sentía dolor, tan  
solo placer, el placer de estar con el hombre al que quería. Lo único  
que le faltaba para ser completamente libre corría en aquellos  
momentos por su interior.  
  
Cuando terminaron, Jack se echó hacia un lado, tumbándose junto a  
ella. Estaban fatigados, ya que habían estado mucho tiempo haciendo el  
amor. No sabían si había durado minutos, o incluso horas, porque el  
tiempo se había parado para los dos en aquel momento.  
El pirata abrazó a Anne, y juntos cayeron dormidos, con una amplia  
sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Dormían placidamente, cuando una voz les despertó.  
-¡Jack!,Anne!,¡arriba!.  
Lo que vieron al abrir los ojos fue a una mujer, o al menos eso  
parecía.  
-Os he estado buscado toda la noche.  
  
Era Ryan disfrazado de mujer. Jack y Anne se colocaron sus prendas,  
mientras el muchacho hablaba.  
-Todo el pueblo os busca. No se que habéis echo, pero han puesto  
precio a vuestras cabezas. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. He  
traído otro vestido.  
-Póntelo tú Jack, tu ropa es más llamativa que la mía.  
  
El pirata se puso el atuendo.  
-Me siento ridículo- se quejó-.  
-Te queda muy bien- rió ella-.  
-Vamonos.  
  
Los tres salieron del establo. La gente los buscaba con antorchas y  
espadas en la mano.  
Un hombre borracho se acercó a ellos.  
-¿Qué hacen unas mujercitas tan guapas sin compañía?.  
-Tenemos compañía. De hecho, íbamos a buscarles ahora mismo, así  
que... adiós- dijo intentando poner una voz femenina-.  
-Ah no, vosotras os venís conmigo- agarró a Anne por los brazos-.  
Jack le golpeó en la cabeza.  
-La señorita no está interesada en usted.  
  
De nuevo echaron a correr, escondiéndose por callejones. Por fin,  
consiguieron llegar a la Perla sin dificultades. La tripulación ya  
estaba a abordo.  
-¡Nos vamos!- ordenó Ryan-.  
  
La Perla Negra zarpó del muelle. En la lejanía se podían ver las luces  
de cientos de antorchas moviéndose por la ciudad. Poco a poco,  
aquellas luces fueron empequeñeciendo en la distancia, hasta  
desaparecer.  
  
Jack se había quitado el vestido rápidamente.  
-Muchacho, lo que has hecho te honra- le dijo a Ryan-.  
-Solo hice lo que debía, capitán.  
-A partir de ahora serás el comandante de este barco- dijo en voz alta  
para que todos le oyeran.  
-No creo que me lo merezca capitán.  
-¡No me contradigas!, serás el comandante, y no hay mas que hablar.  
-Gracias mi capitán.  
-En cuanto a Anne... tratadla como a una capitana.  
Los piratas vitorearon a su nueva capitana, y después se pusieron a  
trabajar.  
-Gracias Jack- dijo la muchacha-.  
-No debes dármelas. Por cierto... ¿dónde tienes pensado dormir esta  
noche...?.  
-En mi camarote, como siempre.  
-¿Por qué no te vienes al mío?.  
La joven le abrazó, y el colocó las manos en su cintura.  
-Porque no me dejarás dormir- le susurró al oído-.  
Jack la besó apasionadamente.  
-Hasta mañana, amor- dijo el-.  
  
Anne se fue a su habitación.  
  
Por la mañana Jack se levantó esperando ver a Anne contemplando el  
amanecer, pero no estaba allí. No quiso ir a despertarla, así que  
estuvo solo, viendo como el sol salía dando lugar a un nuevo día.  
  
Era ya mediodía. Todos los piratas estaban levantados. A Jack le  
pareció extraño que Anne no hubiera salido de su camarote aún, así que  
fue a buscarla.  
Cuando entró en el aposento, la vio tumbada en la cama, despierta.  
-¿Cómo es que todavía no te has levantado?,¿te ocurre algo?.  
-Me duele el vientre, y no me encuentro demasiado bien, estoy mareada.  
Jack, no quiero temerme lo peor, pero creo que...  
-¿Qué...?.  
-Nada, no importa. Dormiré un rato más. Seguro que dentro de un rato  
se me habrá pasado.  
-Esta bien, como quieras...- dijo extrañado-.  
El pirata se marchó.  
  
La muchacha no se había encontrado así nunca. Era una sensación nueva  
para ella.  
-Oh no- pensó-. Creo que estoy...¡embarazada!. Jack no debe saberlo.  
Si se lo digo, tal vez me deje en Tierra, porque no querrá que me pase  
nada malo. Será mejor que lo mantenga en secreto, al menos por ahora.  
  
Ya era por la tarde, Jack volvió de nuevo a el aposento de Anne.  
Cuando entró la vio completamente desnuda, ya que iba a cambiarse de  
ropa. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con sus  
brazos. Poco a poco se la acercó a su cuerpo.  
-Tu cuerpo es digno de compararse con el de una Diosa.  
-Gracias...- dijo cerrando los ojos-.  
  
El pirata acarició sus caderas, y después subió las manos hasta el  
vientre. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha. El roce de  
su piel con la del pirata le hacía sentir una sensación muy agradable.  
Jack le besó dulcemente en el cuello.  
-Anne- susurró-.  
-¿Si...?- dijo ella lentamente, como despertando de un sueño-.  
-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?, te noto distinta.  
-Nada... . Jack, ¿alguna vez has pensado en formar una familia?.  
-No hasta que te conocí- dijo sonriendo-.  
  
Aquella respuesta alivió a Anne. Se liberó suavemente de las manos del  
pirata y se vistió, bajo la atenta mirada de el.  
-¿A que ha venido esa pregunta?- dijo inquieto-.  
-Solo era por curiosidad...  
  
Una voz proveniente de la cubierta llamó a gritos.  
-Capitán, nos acercamos a un pequeño barco, al parecer pirata.  
-¿Y a que esperáis?, ¡a por el!- ordenó Jack-.  
Anne se sentó en la cama.  
-¿No vienes?.  
-Esta vez no, me quedaré aquí.  
-Haré como que no e oído la respuesta. Te espero arriba- se marchó-.  
  
Anne no se movió. Se quedó sentada en la cama, esperando. Tan solo se  
oía el ruido de los cañones de la Perla. Todos los piratas se habían  
ido al otro barco para saquearlo.  
De repente, un extraño hombre abrió la puerta del camarote de Anne. La  
muchacha se puso de pie de un salto.  
-¿Quién eres?.  
-¿Eres la hija del capitán Silver?, ¡deberías estar muerta!.  
-¿De que estas hablando?, ¿conoces a mi padre, el gobernador Silver?.  
-¿Gobernador?, dejó ese cargo hace días, ahora es nuestro capitán- rió-  
.  
-Eso no es verdad, mi padre nunca se uniría a una tripulación de  
piratas.  
-Vaya, así que no estas enterada de sus planes...  
Anne se lanzó contra el pirata y rodeó su garganta con las manos,  
estrangulándolo.  
-¡Cuéntame todo lo que sepas!  
-Yo no soy quien para hacerlo.  
La muchacha apretó mas sus dedos contra el cuello del hombre.  
-Esta bien... de acuerdo... . El accidente del barco estaba planeado  
por tu padre. Antes de partir, cogió todo el dinero que pudo y lo  
llevó al barco. Después lo asaltamos, cogimos todo el caudal, y el se  
vino con nosotros.  
-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?.  
-Porque sabía que tu no le dejarías, que te interpondrías en sus  
planes. Tu padre solo quiere hacerse rico, y a elegido el camino de la  
piratería para ello.  
-¿Dónde está ahora?.  
-No lo se...  
Anne apretó más sus manos.  
-No lo se exactamente.... -decía sin aire-. Mañana al mediodía he  
quedado con gran parte de la tripulación en Isla Indra, pero no se  
donde está el ahora.  
La muchacha soltó al pirata. Este cayó al suelo, y se llevó las manos  
al cuello.  
-Puedes irte.  
  
El hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando Anne se dio la  
vuelta, aprovechó y se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndole caer al suelo.  
-Estoy seguro de que el capitán me dará una gran recompensa por acabar-  
dijo sentándose sobre ella e inmovilizándola-.  
-¡Suéltame!.  
Anne forcejeó con fuerza.  
-¡Estate quieta!- cogió la cabeza de la muchacha y la golpeó  
violentamente contra el suelo, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento-.  
  
Justo en aquellos momentos Jack entró en el aposento, alarmado por las  
voces. Con un rápido movimiento atravesó al hombre con su espada.  
Cogió a la muchacha y la tumbó en la cama.  
-¡Anne!- la llamaba-.  
Ryan entró con un paño mojado, y se lo puso en la cabeza. Después  
cogió el cadáver y se lo llevó de allí.  
  
La joven abrió los ojos lentamente.  
-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Jack-.  
Anne se sentó en la cama y abrazó al pirata entre llantos.  
-Mi padre...  
-Cuéntamelo todo.  
La muchacha le contó todo lo que el hombre le había dicho.  
-Averiguaremos donde está tu padre.  
-¿Cómo?.  
-Estamos cerca de Indra, nos reuniremos con esa tripulación. Una vez  
que estemos allí... nos dejaremos llevar por nuestro instinto.  
-Será peligroso.  
-¡Me encantan los peligros!, por algo soy el capitán Sparrow, ¿no?.  
Anne besó a Jack y después se tumbó en la cama.  
  
En el mediodía de la siguiente jornada la Perla Negra llegó a Indra.  
-Caballeros, Anne y yo nos quedaremos aquí- le dijo Jack a sus piratas-  
. No se si volveremos, por lo que dejo a cargo del barco a Ryan.  
-Pero capitán...- interrumpió el chico-.  
-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me lleves la contraria?. Si  
mañana a estas horas no hemos vuelto, podéis marchar.  
-Le esperaremos capitán.  
  
Jack y Anne bajaron del barco.  
-¿No deberíamos habernos disfrazado?- preguntó Anne-.  
-No hace falta. Por esta Isla hay muchos piratas, no nos pasará nada.  
-¿A dónde vamos?.  
-A la mejor taberna de esta isla: "El Camaleón".  
-Menudo nombre...- rió-.  
-Que no te engañe el nombre. ¡En esa taberna sirven el mejor ron de  
todo el caribe español!.  
  
Por fin llegaron al antro. Dentro no había mucha gente.  
-¿Cómo sabemos quienes son miembros de su tripulación?- susurró Anne-.  
-No se, sentémonos a esperar.  
  
Los dos se fueron a una mesa apartada y se sentaron a beber ron. Un  
poco después, un grupo de hombres, unos nueve o diez, entraron en la  
taberna. Iban cantando y hablando. Parecían contentos, tal vez por un  
golpe victorioso que hubieran dado hace poco.  
-Deben de ser esos, vamos- dijo Jack-.  
-¿Estas loco?.  
-Loquísimo.  
  
Los dos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a la barra, donde estaban  
los piratas. Jack se colocó en medio de ellos y comenzó a hablar.  
-Señores, sois justamente los hombres que busco. Ha llegado a mis  
oídos la localización de un gran tesoro.  
-¿Y por qué demonios nos iba a interesar seguir tus ordenes?- rió el  
mas corpulento-.  
-Porque por lo que veo no disponéis de un capitán al que seguir.  
-Eso es lo que tu no sabes. Nosotros estamos bajo el servicio del  
capitán Silver.  
Jack le lanzó a Anne una mirada de complicidad.  
-¡El famoso capitán Silver!, he oído hablar de el, y son maravillas  
las que se dicen. Cuanto me gustaría poder estar bajo su servicio...  
  
Los piratas hablaron entre ellos.  
-Podrás formar parte de nuestra tripulación. En nuestra última batalla  
perdimos a tres hombres, no nos vendrán mal refuerzos.  
-Hay alguien mas que desearía formar parte de vuestra tripulación-  
dijo señalando a Anne-.  
-¿Una mujer?- se rieron todos-.  
-Oh no, no es una mujer cualquiera. En estos momentos es la pirata mas  
buscada en todo el caribe. Creedme, será mejor tenerla a bordo que no  
tenerla.  
Los piratas volvieron a hablar entre ellos.  
-De acuerdo, ya sabemos que trabajos podrá llevar ella a cabo en el  
barco- dijo riendo-. Y bien, ¿cuáles son vuestros nombres?.  
-Mi nombre... Ian Dorf  
-Yo soy Nadia Bonney- dijo ella tímidamente-.  
-Muy bien, ¡andando!. Nuestro comandante nos espera en una Isla a un  
día de aquí.  
-¿Y el capitán?- preguntó Jack-.  
-Eres muy impaciente. Nos encontraremos con el en la Isla Daroh, pero  
lo primero es recoger al comandante.  
  
Jack y Anne marcharon con los piratas hacía el muelle. Cuando llegaron  
vieron un gran barco anclado con el nombre de "Destructor". La  
muchacha suspiró al ver el nombre.  
Una vez a bordo, los piratas se encargaron de repartir las tareas  
entre los recién llegados.  
-Nadia, tu limpiaras todos los camarotes, harás la comida y de vez en  
cuando, me harás algún favor privado- rió un pirata-.  
-¡Ni hablar!- se quejó ella-.  
-Entonces te irás de aquí.  
La muchacha no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.  
-En cuanto a ti Ian- continuó el hombre-, no hace falta que hagas  
nada, ¡disfruta del viaje amigo!.  
  
Todos los piratas se fueron a comer.  
-Anne, ¿no te vienes?- preguntó Jack-.  
-No. Prefiero morirme de hambre antes que comer con esos hombres tan  
despreciables. Vete tu, no te preocupes por mi.  
  
Jack se marchó al comedor. Anne miraba al horizonte. Tenía ganas de  
llorar, pero no lo hacía, porque Jack le había enseñado a ser fuerte.  
De repente, un hombre se acercó por detrás de ella y le agarró.  
-¡Suéltame!.  
-Nos han dicho que estás para satisfacer nuestros deseos, así que no  
te resistas- comenzó a tocarle los pechos-.  
-No dejaré que me toques.  
La muchacha cogió su espada y la hundió en el estomago del pirata.  
Después cogió el cadáver y lo tiró al mar.  
Acto seguido otro pirata subió a la cubierta.  
-¿Dónde está Dorf?.  
-No lo se, no le he visto...  
-Maldito perro sarnoso, siempre desaparece cuando más se le necesita.  
En fin, coge la fregona y comienza a fregar la cubierta.  
  
Anne cogió la fregona a regañadientes y se puso a limpiar. Cuando  
terminó fue al camarote de Jack. Era media noche.  
Cuando entró vio a Jack dormido. Se acercó a la cama lentamente y se  
acostó con el. El pirata se despertó.  
-Jack, tengo miedo- susurró ella-.  
-No te pasará nada. Estate tranquila.  
-¿Que me esté tranquila?- dijo alzando la voz-. Han intentado  
violarme, no puedo estar tranquila- se calmó un poco-. Hay una cosa  
que aún no te he dicho...  
-Pues no esperes más, ¿qué ocurre?.  
-Pues... estoy embarazada.  
-¿Co...cómo?.  
-Como lo oyes, cuando hicimos el amor... me quedé en estado.  
Jack estaba muy contento por la noticia, pero sabía que el bebe no  
llegaba en el mejor momento. No sabía como reaccionar ni que decir. Lo  
que hizo fue besar a Anne con ternura, tranquilizándola.  
-Siento no habértelo dicho antes, no sabía como reaccionarias.  
-¡Acabas de hacerme el pirata más feliz del mundo, amor!. Me hará  
mucha ilusión ver a un pequeño Jackie o a una pequeña Annie correr por  
la cubierta.  
-Por cierto... si alguien me maltrata no reacciones, o nos  
descubrirán.  
-¿Pretendes que me esté quieto mientras te tratan mal delante de mis  
narices?.  
-Si.  
-Bueno, lo intentaré...  
  
La muchacha se abrazó a Jack y se durmió, mientras el le acariciaba el  
pelo.  
  
En la mañana del siguiente día, un pirata entró en la habitación de  
Jack y agarró a Anne, obligándole a levantarse.  
-¡Vamos!, los muchachos se aburren.  
La muchacha forcejeó un momento, pero después cedió. Jack se levantó  
bruscamente, pero ella hizo una mueca con la cara, recordándole lo que  
le había dicho la no che anterior.  
-"No reacciones, o nos descubrirán" .  
  
El hombre llevó a Anne a la cubierta y la tiró al suelo. El resto de  
los piratas la rodearon, dejándola en medio. Cogieron cubos llenos de  
agua y se los tiraron encima. La muchacha quedó empapada, y su camisa,  
a causa del peso del agua, se le bajó hasta dejar al descubierto sus  
pechos.  
Todos los piratas aplaudían y saltaban. Jack miraba rabioso, a causa  
de la impotencia. De repente, los piratas corrieron a proa.  
-¡Hemos llegado a Indra!- gritaban-.  
  
Jack levantó a Anne del suelo y le colocó bien la camisa.  
-La próxima vez que te hagan eso pienso coger la espada y degollarles  
a todos.  
-No, Jack.  
  
Jack vio a un hombre que se acercaba al barco.  
-Ese debe ser el comandante.  
-¡Oh no!,- dijo Anne al verle-. Ese es Harris, ¡el padre de John!. Me  
va a descubrir.  
-Y a mi también...  
-¿Qué?.  
-Una vez tuve un pequeño encuentro con el, nada grave...  
  
El barco zarpó. Anne y Jack habían bajado al camarote. De repente, la  
puerta se abrió.  
-Aquí están los nuevos, señor.  
-No puede ser, ¡Anne y Sparrow!.  
-No señor, dijeron que se llamaban Nadia y Ian.  
-¡Os han tomado el pelo idiotas!.  
-Vaya, no se como habremos llegado hasta aquí. Si nos prestáis una  
barca, nos marcharemos enseguida- dijo Jack-.  
-Tu nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad Jack?- dijo Harris riendo-. Y tu  
Anne, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?, deberías estar muerta.  
-Oh, muy amable, eres la segunda persona que me lo dice- dijo Anne  
asqueada-.  
-Bueno, pues yo siempre que empiezo un trabajo lo acabo. No conseguí  
tu muerte el día del accidente del barco, pero esta vez no será así.  
-Creo que podemos negociar esto- dijo Jack-.  
-Llevadlos a la plancha- ordenó a dos de sus hombres-.  
  
Los piratas se llevaron a Jack y Anne a cubierta. La muchacha subió a  
la plancha, seguida de Jack. Los piratas vociferaban.  
-¿A que esperáis?, ¡saltad!- ordenó Harris-.  
  
La muchacha y el pirata saltaron al agua, y el barco se alejó del  
lugar.  
-Allí hay una Isla- dijo Jack-. Intentemos llegar nadando.  
-Esta muy lejos.  
-Es lo único que podemos hacer, vamos.  
  
Los dos comenzaron a nadar. A cada brazada que Anne daba, se sentía  
mas cansada. Jack se alejaba a gran velocidad.  
A unos veinte metros de la orilla, las fuerzas abandonaron a la  
muchacha, y se hundió en el agua. 


	2. Capitulo2

Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi fic (. Aquí va el segundo capitulo.  
Este no me gusta como me a quedado ya que no e tenido mucho tiempo  
para centrarme en la historia, además estoy un poco escasa de ideas.  
Aun así, espero que os guste ;-).  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------  
  
Afortunadamente, Jack la vio y fue en su búsqueda.  
Con ella en brazos llegó a la orilla y la tumbó en la arena. Anne  
comenzó a toser y a expulsar agua por la boca.  
-Aquí se acaba todo- dijo lentamente-.  
-No digas eso, saldremos de aquí.  
-¿Y con que barco piensas hacerlo?.  
-Pues... ya se me ocurrirá algo...  
-Es horrible estar en una isla desierta.  
-Es la tercera vez que estoy en una.  
-¿Cómo?.  
-El capitán Barbosa me abandonó dos veces y se fue con mi barco. La  
última vez fue hace dos años. Estuve con Elizabeth Swann, hija del  
gobernador de Port Royal, una buena chica.  
-Port Royal- suspiró-. Como me gustaría ir allí.  
-Iremos.  
-Pues no se como...- su voz perdió fuerza-.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?.  
-Estoy un poco mareada, solo necesito descansar un poco- se acomodó  
sobre las rodillas de Jack y se durmió-.  
  
Un olor a humo la despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como Jack estaba  
quemando las palmeras. Se levantó corriendo y fue a donde el.  
-¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡estas quemando todos los árboles!, ¡estás quemando  
la sombra!.  
-Eso mismo dije yo la última vez que estuve abandonado con la señorita  
Swann. Esta señal mide unos treinta metros, ¿crees que no hay una  
mínima probabilidad de que alguien lo vea?. Esta es una zona mercante,  
por aquí pasan muchos barcos.  
-¡Pero has quemado la sombra!- no queriendo discutir más, se tumbó y  
se volvió a dormir-.  
  
Poco rato después Jack la despertó.  
-Ha habido suerte. Unos traficantes de ron han visto la señal. Se han  
ofrecido llevarnos a Indra.  
-¡Pero yo no quiero ir a Indra!, quiero encontrar a mi padre.  
-Y yo voy a ayudarte, pero si nos quedamos aquí mi ayuda no te servirá  
de nada. Además, ese barco está lleno de ron, ¡el paraíso!. Lo que no  
se es si querrán algo a cambio...  
-Espero que nada importante.  
  
Jack y Anne embarcaron. Los llevaron al camarote del capitán.  
-Entrad en vuestro aposento y no salgáis, no queremos estorbos en la  
cubierta- dijo el capitán-.  
-Entonces creo que usted también sobra, señor- dijo Anne-.  
-Mantén tu boca cerrada, no dirás lo mismo cuando te haya vendido en  
el mercado. Estoy seguro de que me darán un alto precio por ti.  
  
La muchacha miró con desprecio al capitán, y cogiendo del brazo a Jack  
se marcharon a una habitación.  
-Y bien señor Sparrow, ¿cuál es su plan?- preguntó ella-.  
-Ehhh.... pues..... deberíamos salir de aquí antes de mañana.  
-¡Eso ya lo se!, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?.  
-No te preocupes ahora. Mira lo que e encontrado- sacó una caja llena  
de botellas de ron de debajo de la cama-.  
-No tengo ganas de beber.  
-¡Vamos preciosa!, disfruta del viaje.  
  
Jack comenzó a beber. Cuando se acabó la segunda botella cayó dormido  
sobre la cama, completamente borracho.  
-Lo que me faltaba, tengo que salir de aquí como sea- miró a Jack y se  
le escapó una pequeña risa-. Eres asombroso, ni siquiera te preocupas  
por nuestra situación.  
  
Era de noche. Anne abrió la puerta de su camarote y miró a uno y otro  
lado. No había nadie. Al parecer todos los piratas dormían.  
-Vamos Jack- le ayudó a levantarse de la cama-.  
-Trae el ron preciosa, brindemos por...- se tropezó-.  
La muchacha le sujetó y salió del camarote obligándole a andar.  
  
Llegaron a cubierta. Un hombre corpulento vigilaba.  
-Jack, escúchame, ¡Jack, deja de cantar!. Mira, necesito que  
distraigas a ese  
tipo.  
  
Jack se acercó al pirata balanceándose.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?, tienes que estar en tu camarote, ordenes del  
capitán.  
-Ese ron con el que traficáis está asqueroso- siguió balanceándose-.  
-¿Cómo dices?, ¿a caso lo has probado?.  
-Si, y permíteme decirte, que no hay mejor ron que el de la taberna  
"El camaleón".  
  
Mientras tanto, Anne se acercó a un pequeño bote y lo echo al agua.  
Con un gesto llamó a Jack, y este fue corriendo hacia ella. Los dos  
subieron a la barca.  
-¡Se escapan!- gritaba el hombre desde el barco-.  
-¡Que os vaya bien con el negocio!- dijo Jack agitando la mano-.  
  
Se alejaron remando a gran velocidad.  
  
Por fin se hizo de día. Jack había dormido toda la noche a causa de  
los efectos del ron. Anne seguía remando, agotada. Cogió un poco de  
agua y se la echó al pirata en la cara.  
-¡Despierta dormilón!.  
-¿Qué... que pasa?- dijo abriendo los ojos.  
-Has estado toda la noche durmiendo, me has dejado el trabajo de remar  
a mi.  
-Oh, lo siento. Trae los remos, te relevaré.  
-Ya no hace falta, mira- señaló sobre el hombro de Jack a una isla a  
la que se acercaban-.  
-Esa es Daroh. Hemos llegado a tiempo, el barco de Harris está anclado  
en el muelle.  
  
Llegaron remando a la playa.  
-¿Por donde empezamos a buscar?.  
-Por la taberna, sin duda.  
-Pero no podemos ir así, nos descubrirán.  
-No pienso ponerme otra vez el vestido de mujer- protestó-.  
-Tal vez encontremos algo mejor.  
  
Miraron a su alrededor y divisaron una pequeña cabaña.  
-Debe de ser de algún pescador- dijo Anne-.  
-Vamos a ver que encontramos.  
  
Abrieron la puerta poco a poco y asomaron la cabeza. No había nadie.  
Entraron y vieron que no era muy espaciosa. Tan solo había una mesa y  
un armario. Una pequeña puerta daba a lo que se suponía que era la  
cocina, y otra puerta daba a una pequeña habitación.  
Se acercaron al armario y lo abrieron.  
-Camisas y pantalones viejos de pescador- dijo ella-.  
-Esto nos servirá.  
  
Cogieron las prendas y se desnudaron. Jack se acercó a la muchacha y  
acarició su piel, mientras la besaba en el cuello.  
-Ahora no Jack- sonrió divertida-.  
El pirata le agarró por la cintura, la alzó y después le abrazó.  
-Me encanta tu cuerpo- dijo el-.  
-A mi también el tuyo- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior  
sugerentemente-.  
Jack le tumbó en la cama y poco a poco puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella  
mientras la besaba.  
Tras acabar el juego de besos y caricias se vistieron con la ropa del  
pescador.  
De repente, la puerta se abrió. Por ella entró un anciano de unos  
ochenta y cinco años, desgarbado, y con un cubo y una caña de pescar  
en la mano. Cuando vio a la pareja de piratas vestidos con su ropa  
cogió una pequeña pistola que llevaba enganchada al pantalón.  
-¿Quiénes sois, y que hacéis aquí?.  
-Perdone señor, veníamos en busca de ayuda, no era nuestra intención  
molestar- mintió Anne-.  
-De hecho, ya nos íbamos- siguió Jack-.  
-¿Y para que diablos necesitáis mi ayuda?-.  
-Vera...- comenzó la muchacha-, hemos naufragado y nos a costado mucho  
esfuerzo llegar hasta aquí. Todas nuestras pertenencias están ahora en  
el fondo del mar. Solo veníamos a pedir algo de comida, si a usted no  
le importa.  
  
El pescador les miró con compasión.  
-Aun así no es motivo para que cojáis mi ropa. En fin... a esta edad  
no le apetece a uno ni enfadarse. Tomad asiento.  
  
Poco después, un niño abrió la puerta. Tenía unos siete u ocho años.  
Era de altura media, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y el pelo era  
rubio y ligeramente largo.  
-Ya e vuelto Gordon- anunció el entrar-.  
-¿Has hecho lo que te encargué?.  
-Si, aquí tienes- le dio unos pocos billetes-. ¿Quiénes son?- dijo  
mirando a los piratas-.  
-Nuestros invitados, pasarán el día aquí. Aunque aún no se sus  
nombres.  
-Anne Silver.  
-Capitán Jack Sparrow.  
-¿Sparrow?, ¿el famoso pirata?.  
-El mismo.  
-¿Son ustedes piratas!?, ¡es genial!, siempre he querido ser pirata.  
Gordon me cuenta historias fascinantes acerca de ellos.  
-Vamos chico, ve a la cocina y trae algo de comer.  
-Enseguida. Encantando de conocerles- se marchó corriendo hacia la  
cocina-.  
-¿Es tu hijo?- preguntó Anne-.  
-No- rió Gordon-. Lo abandonaron frente la puerta de mi casa cuando  
tan solo tenía un año, ahora tiene siete. Junto a el dejaron una nota.  
Sus padres me pedían que le cuidara, porque ellos no le podían dar una  
buena vida. Al parecer eran piratas. Pero me temo que la vida que yo  
le estoy dando no es mejor. Ya estoy viejo, y el tiene que hacer todos  
los trabajos por mi. Todos los días va al pueblo a vender el poco  
pescado que consigo. Se merece algo mejor, es un chico muy listo y con  
un gran corazón.  
  
El niño volvió corriendo con dos platos con algo de pescado y un poco  
de ron.  
-Voy a tumbarme en la cama un poco- dijo Gordon tosiendo-. Mis huesos  
se resisten a seguir aguantando el peso de mi cuerpo. Cuida bien de  
los invitados- se marchó-.  
  
-Siento no poder serviros más, pero es lo único que tenemos.  
-Oh, no te preocupes, con esto basta- dijo Jack bebiéndose el ron de  
un trago-.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Anne-.  
-No tengo nombre. Gordon nunca pensó en ponerme uno. Decía que solo  
mis verdaderos padres podían hacerlo.  
-¿No tienes nombre?, es increíble... . ¿Qué te parece si te damos un  
uno?.  
-¡Me encantaría!, espero que a Gordon no le importe...  
-¿Cómo podríamos llamarle Jack?.  
-Pues...- tragó lo que tenía en la boca-, ¿qué te parece William?, es  
un buen nombre. Un amigo mío se llamaba así.  
-¡Me encanta ese nombre!.  
-Bien, pues a partir de ahora te llamaremos así- dijo Anne-.  
-Así que te gustan las historias de piratas- dijo Jack llenándose de  
nuevo la boca y cambiando de tema-.  
-Me encantan. Mi mayor deseo es poder formar parte de una tripulación  
y navegar libre. Tenéis mucha suerte.  
-Ojala tuviéramos un poco de suerte pequeño-dijo Anne-.  
-Bueno, iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, haber si encuentro algo-  
Jack se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta-.  
-Ten cuidado.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pretende encontrar Jack?.  
-Ehh, nada, supongo que algo de ropa nueva.  
-Pero si ya tenéis ropa. Vuestra historia del naufragio es mentira,  
¿verdad?.  
-Eres un chico muy listo- le agarró y frotó su pelo, mientras el reía-  
.  
Continuaron hablando largo rato.  
  
Dos horas después Jack llegó a la cabaña.  
-¿Has visto algo?- preguntó Anne nerviosa-, ¿has visto a mi padre?.  
-¿Tu padre es un hombre bajito, regordete, calvo y con un grueso y  
canoso bigote?.  
-Si.  
-No, no le e visto...  
-¡Jack!.  
-Bueno... si le e visto, ¡pero no intentes ir a buscarle!. Esta  
rodeado de muchos piratas, no tardarían nada en cogerte.  
-¿No has averiguado nada más?.  
-Por lo que he oído se va a quedar una semana en esta isla. Su  
tripulación se marcha a no se donde. Se quedará aquí junto a Harris y  
sus marineros. Pero te vuelvo a repetir, ¡ni se te ocurra ir a  
buscarle!.  
-Solo quiero verle.  
-¿Por qué todo el mundo está empeñado en llevarme la contraria?. Will,  
vigila de que no salga de aquí- guiñó un ojo-.  
-¡Si señor!,-agarró divertido a Anne-  
-Oye pequeño, ¿porque no sales a jugar con el tío Jack a la playa?,  
estoy segura de que tiene muchas historias de piratas que contarte.  
-¡Si¡- le agarró del brazo y tiró de el-.  
-¡Ah no!, yo no pienso ponerme a jugar con un niño.  
Will salió corriendo de la casa.  
-¡Vamos Jack!- gritó-.  
-Ese niño reclama tu atención Jack- sonrió Anne-.  
-Pero solo un poco- bufó-.  
  
Se dirigió a la playa. Will correteaba a su alrededor y le agarraba  
del brazo. Anne miraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Cuando el  
pirata y el niño se alejaron lo suficiente, aprovechó y se marchó al  
pueblo.  
  
Durante una hora buscó a su padre pero no lo encontró. Cansada de  
caminar entró en una taberna.  
Mientras bebía ron sentada en una mesa escuchó unas voces conocidas.  
Eran tres de los hombres de el capitán Harris.  
-Oh no, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?- pensó-.  
Era demasiado tarde. Los piratas la habían descubierto. La agarraron y  
la subieron al piso superior. Entraron en una habitación y la tiraron  
sobre la cama.  
-Esta vez no te escapas- dijo uno de ellos mientras ataba sus muñecas  
al respaldo de la cama-.  
Los piratas se marcharon.  
  
Poco después entró un hombre en la habitación. Cuando Anne le vio tuvo  
ganas de echarse a llorar.  
-Padre- dijo-.  
-¡Anne!, pensé que estabas muerta.  
-¿Tu también?.  
-Me sorprendes. No sabia que fueras tan fuerte. Has estado sola todos  
estos días y me has encontrado.  
-En realidad no he estado sola... cuéntame, ¿por qué has hecho todo  
esto?.  
-Veras... quería conseguir mucho dinero, y unirme a esta tripulación a  
sido la mejor manera de hacerlo.  
-¿Y por eso has intentado matarme?.  
-Hubieras sufrido viéndome convertido en pirata. Además, no quería  
dejarte sola.  
-¿Y el ataque a Delia?.  
-Fui yo también. Saqueamos islas y nos enriquecemos, aunque haya que  
matar a la gente que se entromete.  
-Eres despreciable... . Tanto tiempo buscándote, y ahora que te  
encuentro me arrepiento de haberlo echo- dijo asqueada-.  
-Únete a mi hija- se acercó a ella-.  
-¡Nunca!- le dio una patada y le tiró al suelo-.  
-Te arrepentirás de esto- se marchó-.  
  
Los tres piratas entraron de nuevo.  
-Vamos chicos, ha dicho el capitán que disfrutemos.  
Dos de aquellos hombres la violaron, uno detrás de otro. Anne  
forcejeaba violentamente. Cuanto más fuerza hacia más se apretaban sus  
ataduras. Sus muñecas sangraban.  
El último hombre se subió sobre ella. La muchacha ya no se resistía.  
Estaba completamente agotada de batallar con los otros dos hombres.  
-¿Por qué no te mueves?, me gustan las mujeres bravas. Tal vez esto te  
anime- se sacó el cinturón y la golpeó con fuerza durante mucho tiempo-  
.  
Anne gritaba de dolor. Tras los golpes el pirata se subió de nuevo  
sobre ella, pero seguía sin moverse. Estaba demasiado aturdida como  
para hacerlo.  
-O te mueves o te mato- puso una daga sobre el vientre de la muchacha-  
.  
-Antes morir que darle placer a un hombre tan despreciable como tu-  
dijo con esfuerzo-.  
-Como quieras- comenzó a clavar lentamente la daga-.  
-¡Estas loco!- uno de los hombres le detuvo-. Silver la quiere viva,  
de momento.  
El hombre se levantó a regañadientes y se marchó junto a los otros  
dos.  
  
Will entró en la taberna. Gordon le había enviado a comprar ron, ya  
que Jack se había bebido casi todo el que tenían. Mientras hablaba con  
el tabernero escuchó como unos hombres nombraban a Anne.  
-Señor O'Neal- le dijo Will al tabernero-, ¿ha entrado aquí Anne?.  
-Creo que te refieres a la muchacha a la que se han llevado a las  
habitaciones.  
-¿A las habitaciones?.  
-Si, y ella no parecía ir muy contenta.  
-¿Sabes en que habitación está?.  
-En la tres creo.  
-Necesito que me hagas un favor- le dio una bolsa de chelines, con la  
que iba a comprar el ron-. Distráeles.  
-No se que es lo que pretendes, pero de acuerdo.  
-¿Hay otra salida?.  
-Si, una puerta trasera.  
-Gracias.  
-¡Atención caballeros!- dijo en voz alta-. Acercaos, la siguiente  
ronda la pago yo.  
  
Los piratas fueron a la barra aplaudiendo por el amable gesto del  
tabernero.  
  
Will aprovechó a que estaban distraídos y subió al piso superior.  
Cuando entró en la habitación vio a Anne en la cama, con un charco de  
sangre a su alrededor. Rápidamente corrió hacia ella.  
-¡Anne!- la llamaba mientras colocaba bien su camisa-.  
La muchacha abrió poco a poco los ojos. El niño le quitó las cuerdas  
que sujetaban sus muñecas.  
-¿Puedes caminar?.  
-No lo se.  
-Apóyate en mi- le ayudó a levantarse-.  
  
Anne se apoyó en el hombro de William y juntos salieron de la taberna  
sin que nadie les descubriese.  
  
En la playa, cerca de la cabaña, las fuerzas abandonaron a Anne, y  
cayó al suelo.  
-¡Gordon, Jack!- llamaba el niño-.  
Jack salió de la casa, y cuando vio a Anne en el suelo, corrió  
alarmado hacia ella.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?.  
-Han sido unos piratas.  
Jack la cogió en brazos y la llevo corriendo a la cabaña. Allí la  
tumbó en la cama.  
-¿Tienes vendas?.  
-Si, voy por ellas- dijo Will-.  
Gordon entró en la habitación con un cubo lleno de agua y algunas  
medicinas, y curó las heridas. El niño llegó corriendo con unas  
vendas. Se las entregó al anciano y salió de la habitación junto a  
Jack.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?.  
El muchacho le contó todo lo que sabía.  
  
Una hora después Gordon salió de la habitación.  
-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Jack-.  
-Aun no ha despertado. Tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo, al parecer de  
un látigo. Y en el vientre tiene un corte profundo.  
-¿En el vientre?- dijo alarmado-.  
-Estaba embarazada, ¿verdad?. Pues si es así siento decirte que lo que  
tuviera ahí adentro lo a perdido.  
-¡Maldita sea!.  
  
Will corrió a ver a Anne. Se sentó en una silla junto a ella y agarró  
su mano.  
  
Pasaron siete días con sus respectivas noches. Hasta entonces Anne no  
había despertado. En la mañana del octavo día abrió los ojos. En  
aquellos momentos Jack estaba junto a ella.  
-¡Anne!, ¿cómo te encuentras?.  
-La verdad es que no lo se. Me duele todo el cuerpo, aunque supongo  
que es normal después de los golpes que me dieron.  
-Te dije que no te fueras de aquí. ¿A caso le gusta a todo el mundo  
llevarme la contraria?.  
-Lo siento, pero tenia que verle.  
-¿Qué pasó allí?.  
La muchacha le relató todo lo que ocurrió aquel día en la habitación.  
-Llama a Will, quiero darle las gracias.  
Jack salió de la habitación, y poco después entró el niño.  
-Me alegra verte despierta.  
-Muchas gracias por haberme salvado. Eres muy astuto pequeño. ¿Es  
Gordon el que te ha enseñado esos trucos?.  
-En parte si... . Aprendo mucho escuchando las conversaciones de los  
piratas en el pueblo.  
-Acércate.  
Will se acercó y Anne le abrazó con dulzura.  
  
Pasaron siete días más. Anne no se había levantado de la cama todavía.  
Will pasaba mucho rato tiempo a ella, incluso mas que Jack. El la  
distraía para que no pensara en las heridas, y ella le contaba  
historias de piratas.  
  
Veinte días después de aquel ataque ya estaba recuperada. Casi había  
olvidado a su padre. Comenzaba a gustarle la tranquila vida que  
llevaba en aquella casa. Por desgracia Gordon había enfermado, y no  
salía de la cabaña ni siquiera para pescar.  
En el atardecer de aquel día, Anne paseaba junto a Jack por la playa.  
-Creo que ya es hora de volver al mar- dijo Jack-.  
-Yo no volveré. Ya no hay nada que me anime a hacerlo. Prefiero  
quedarme aquí.  
-Pero...  
-Además, me e encariñado con William, y ahora que Gordon está enfermo,  
necesita a alguien que cuide de el.  
-Vamos Anne, volvamos a la Perla Negra, y matemos a esos piratas  
desalmados. Will puede venir con nosotros. Devuélvele a tu padre lo  
que te ha hecho.  
-Mi padre... le mataría si pudiese.  
-Y puedes hacerlo, vente conmigo.  
-No tenemos barco, y tampoco tripulación.  
-Podemos conseguir ambas cosas.  
-No lo se...  
-¡Jack, Anne!- Will corría hacia ellos-.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo la muchacha arrodillándose frente al niño-.  
-Gordon... a muerto- unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron a la cabaña. Tumbado en la cama estaba el  
cuerpo sin vida de Gordon.  
-Lo siento mucho pequeño- dijo Anne-.  
-Puede que haya sido siempre muy frío conmigo, pero me ha cuidado  
desde muy pequeño.  
-Te quería mucho, el me lo dijo.  
  
Por la noche, depositaron el cadáver sobre una balsa que Jack había  
echo con la madera de algunas palmeras, y lo echaron al mar.  
Anne, Jack y William observaban en silencio como la corriente se  
llevaba al bondadoso pescador, mientras la luna llena bañaba con su  
luz plateada la balsa fúnebre.  
  
Los días seguían pasando. Llevaban ya un mes en aquella isla.  
Demasiado para el gusto de Jack. Pero era incapaz de marcharse sin  
Anne. El sabía que tarde o temprano la muchacha también echaría de  
menos el mar.  
Un día, mientras Will jugaba en la playa vio como un enorme barco se  
acercaba a la isla. Una nave de velas negras.  
-Esa debe ser la famosa Perla Negra- pensó-.  
Rápidamente se fue a avisar a Anne y a Jack.  
Los tres corrieron hacia la orilla haciendo gestos con las manos.  
Ryan, desde proa, les vio.  
El barco llegó hasta la orilla y todos los piratas fueron a contentos  
a saludar a sus capitanes.  
-¿Cómo sabíais que estábamos aquí?- preguntó Jack-.  
-Asaltamos un barco de ron. Encerramos a sus tripulantes en la celda y  
les oímos como hablaban de dos piratas que se les habían escapado, y  
que se dirigían a Daroh. Supuse que erais vosotros.  
-Y supusiste bien amigo.  
-¿Sois piratas de verdad?- exclamó Will, que durante un rato les había  
observado asombrado-.  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó Ryan-.  
-Este es nuestro pequeño gran amigo William.  
  
Tras las presentaciones, Ryan fue junto a Jack, Anne y el niño a la  
cabaña. Los demás piratas fueron al pueblo a comprar provisiones y a  
divertirse.  
  
En la pequeña casa hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho unos y otros, y  
del encuentro de Anne con su padre. Tras hablar largo rato sobre temas  
triviales llegaron al tema principal.  
-¿A dónde iremos ahora Jack?.  
La muchacha se levantó incomoda de la mesa.  
-Voy a por un poco de ron- se fue-.  
-¿Qué le pasa?.  
-No quiere venir con nosotros.  
-Bueno, supongo que el único motivo por el cual nos a seguido hasta  
ahora a sido para buscar a su padre. Como ya lo ha encontrado, y por  
lo que me habéis contado se ha llevado una desilusión, preferirá  
quedarse.  
-Estoy seguro de que en el mar disfrutará más.  
  
Anne volvió de la cocina con una enorme jarra y dos vasos.  
-Escucha...- dijo Jack-.  
-No pienso ir- dijo adivinando el pensamiento del pirata-.  
-¿Dejarás que tu padre siga matando a gente?. Están matando a niños  
como William.  
La expresión de tristeza de la cara de Anne pasó a ser de  
desesperación.  
-Una vez les hayamos detenidos podrás volver a esta casa, pero si no  
hacemos nada, no tardarán en destruir también esta isla.  
-Pero Will...  
-Puede venirse con nosotros- dijo Jack-.  
-No estoy tan seguro de eso. Llevar un niño a bordo es muy peligroso-  
intervino Ryan-.  
-El capitán soy yo, por lo tanto, yo doy las ordenes.  
-Le haría mucha ilusión venir, ¿pero que será de su educación?.  
-Tu estuviste muchos años en las mejores y mas caras escuelas de tu  
isla, sin embargo, no aprendiste lo esencial. ¿Quién te enseñó a vivir  
por tu cuenta?, ¿quien te enseñó el significado de la palabra  
libertad?.  
-Tienes razón...- suspiró-.  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¡es la primera vez que no me llevas la  
contraria!, esto hay que celebrarlo con ron.  
Cogió la enorme jarra, y Anne y Ryan los vasos. Brindaron y bebieron.  
Jack acabó borracho tras beberse toda aquella cantidad de ron. Se puso  
a cantar mientras los demás reían. 


End file.
